


Beautiful Submission

by Bloodsucker99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Caring, Dom Irene, Dom Jim, Dom Mycroft, Dom Sherlock, Everyone is younger, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More kinks in the future, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Sub Greg, Sub John, Sub Molly, Sub Sebastian, Sub Victor Trevor, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsucker99/pseuds/Bloodsucker99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John was a second-year student  and he was desperate for money , and the key to his problem , easy , of course : "Holmes Gentlemen club" . But to become an employee there , he had to pass the Selection in which most people were ruled out . Maybe he needed  luck then , a lot of luck , a lot of lot of luck actually.</p><p>Or in which Sherlock and his brother , the Holmes , owned a Dom/sub club and one day  John stumbled into it and happen to be his favourite .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A strange night

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will be added or changed . Please feel free to comment I appreciate critism too . And a small note is that everybody in this fic is younger , there also will be warning in the beginning of every chapter .
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy reading !  
> And sorry but no beta!

“Holmes Gentlemen Club” was an illustrious , sumptuous and highly-entertained club situated in an luxurious , chaotic , center part of London . 

The club was mysteriously and secretly operated by the Holmes Brother but none documentary or any kind of specific information could be found about them , no name , no family , no property , relationships except for a few severed , blurred photos of a well-groomed ginger or was-that-reddish head and an contradictory unkempt dark brown curly hair? , definitely curly hair peaked from a turned-up collar of a flapping coat .

It was hard to tell much from the awkward angle of the picture , the rest of their face and body was drowned out under the dim yellow street light.  
It must have been a lucky snap then.

It reminded John of the ironical photothings. Whenever someone tried to take a picture of ghosts stuffs : deliberately waited for them to appear and then snatched a series of photos , they would unfailingly came out surprisingly normal , not even a damn things was out of place or a patch of blurred colour etc... On the contrary an accidental snap at a wrong time and place and Bam! There would be an explainable shadow lurking behind the trees , in the corner or a weird shape behind their’s back in it . 

There was an undeniable mystical, murky and dark atmosphere around them at yet everything about the men screamed curiosity and sensuality. 

 

The club was in a completely different level of society, crowded with men as well as women dressed in elegant , tailored , sharp outfits that must have cost hundreds of pound , they went in and came out through the door like a rhythmic flow with no sign of cease . 

 

With a flashing big neon panel in the front of the building “Holmes Gentlemen” it said , across the narrowed stone-paved road , in front of a tatoo shop was exactly where John had been standing for the last 20 minutes , staring like an idiot at the entrance still hesitating whether or not he should go for it .

 

It was a Saturday night which meant no classes and lectures for tomorrow , he would have a lie-in and a lazy breakfast. It was ideal .

 

Before he came here John had done a lot of research , googled the place carefully and throughoutly but nothing had prepared him for the upcoming panick attack , John felt ridiculous and lost in his worn out jean and a brown T-shirt which had a huge line “ TRUST ME I AM A DOCTOR” printed on it (Harry had never stop depriving pleasure from teasing him everytime he wore it outside ).

It was nice , comfortable and not too tight , or too rebellious like some crazy mates of his which was all John cared about , not that it helped much but it did calm him a bit . But the sight of the club gradually made him doubt his choice of clothes and regret the whole decision.

 

If it was any other ordinary days in John Watson’s life he would laugh his ass off if anybody mention the place. To be honest , this place was the last place John had thought he would ended with but life was tough and full of unexpected surprise. John was desperately in need of money – a considerable amount in fact . 

 

Harry was in hospital for kidneys failure resulted from her devastating drinking habit , there would be a kidney transplant surgery but it required a not-so-small amount of money. He had foreseen this happened but , still , it scared him a lot , Harry was his sister , the only thing he had that was closet to family and he couldn’t afford to lose her , not yet , not when there was still hope . 

 

He would not give up on her own sister , too late to come back now.

 

The identities of clients or employees here were kept in absolutely secret . Nobody knew anything apart from rumours and speculation , they suggested that the Holmes brothers had some political connections and criminal associates as well as acquaintances from police force… 

 

That was the reason why he chose it among other clubs and besides it was far from Barts . He was finishing his degree to fulfil his dream of becoming a doctor. 

 

It would be safe he thought , he couldn’t risk anyone see him coming here , no , that would affect his future career plus the place was really well-paid , exactly what he needed .

 

Took a deep breath , he put his hands in the jacket’s pocket and strode confidentially across the street towards the building. There were two security guards standing in either sides of the metal door , in black suits with matching ties and shoes , they looked intimidating , imposed and entirely professional. They eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Can you show us your ID , sir ?” – having been prepared for this he reached into the back pocket and dragged it out.

 

“Thank you and your membership card , too”.

 

He didn’t know there was a membership card , how the hell had he didn’t think of it , of course they would require one , after all they hadn’t had a reputation for secrecy for letting a nobody wander around. 

 

“ Was there any other ways?” – his face contained a hopeful and pleading look but the men remained unstirred an inch by it. Damn!

 

“I am sorry sir but it is a necessary procedure , we can’t let anyone pass without a membership card” the man to the left explained in a plain tone.

“But… I am late and hurried so …I left it at home , Could you try anything else? , please”. 

 

When the words left his mouth , he winced , it sound inconvicing even to his own ears. But well…it was the best thing he could come up with given the current situation.

 

“ If so could you give us your name ? , sir”.

“ Errr… John Watson” he blurted out , began to feel uneasy , and the fact that behind him some guests began to whisper and complain about the delay made him feel even more nervous.

“ Sorry sir but there is no registered guest name John Watson” – the men’s face became less friendly by second.

 

“ Please try again , there must be some mistake here , may be I am on another list” .

 

“ Sorry sir , but there is no John Watson on the list , please leave or return with your membership card , sir.

“But...”.

“What is going on here , Martin ?” came a smooth , sweet and soft voice of a women.

 

Startlingly , John turned around to see a women dress in a black dress made from probably silk which had sparkling scales clipped on it with a pink camellia sealed right in front of her chest, the dress clung to her perfectly at the bottom and cupped fully around her breast which made her look sexy but no less elegant . Her hair was chocolate brown , waved mildly and loosed by her side . Her eyes was a shade of grey-green colour and her lipstick was starkly red.

 

She was an attractive woman John had to admit but appearance could be deceiving.

There was something about her posture or her blood-like lipstick or maybe her penetrative gaze that told him she was dangerous and reeked of predator.

Like a rose .  
Beautiful but full of thorns , if you weren’t careful you would be sting. 

 

The man on the right , who he supposed must be Martin replied:

 

“ Ms Adler , this young man here does not have a membership card nor does his name exist on the guest list ”.

 

“ Is that so ? ” her eyes still hadn’t left his face it made him uncomfortable like he was being stripped off and laid bare for her to examine but he tried not to avert his eyes instead returned it as challengingly as he could. After what like eternity , she asked the men , again :

 

“What is his name , you say ?”

 

“ John Watson , madam”.

 

“ Hu…mm what is a cute little boy like you doing here , John ” he didn’t miss her emphasis on the word “boy”.

 

Seriously , he was twenty last month , not a boy any more and certainly not little , more like a grown-up actually. 

 

But she ignored his defensive expression and making a thoughtful face.

 

“ The name did sound familiar to me… ah… how thoughtless of me , you must be one of the recruits for the ritual Selection” her face lit up with the discovery and she threw him a charming smile .

 

“ Yes , yes I am joining for the Selection” he hastily agreed , remembered the reason why he came here : for the Selection , stupid .

“ Then why don’t you say sooner , welcome to Holmes Gentleman club , sir”. 

 

They opened the door and the women-Ms Adler walking right through it into a corridor lit by blue lights . He called after her :

 

“ Wait , please wait a minute”. 

 

She stopped abruptedly , turning around .

“ Yess…” her eyebrown raised.

“ Thank you very much for the … the… help”. He stammered .

 

“Ah no problem” she said pleasantly .

A mischievious look on her face.

 

“ Oh , I almost forget … good luck John … because you will need it verrr…y much if you want to pass him , and send him my regard will you” 

 

And then just like that she continued walking ahead fast.

 

“ Pass who ? who is him ? I don’t understand , wait…” - she had already disappeared into the dark long corridor , leaving behind a faint echo of high-heel clicking on the ground and a very confused , dazed John.

 

Somehow he had a strange feeling that this was just the beginning.


	2. His normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry but Sherlock won't appear in this chap if u still wonder, may be chap 3... . Oh , I have not decided yet!
> 
> Feel free to leave comment! 
> 
> No warning !
> 
> And sorry but no beta reader.
> 
> Enjoy reading !

A month ago…

It was a grim day. 

Grey , gloomy , clouds were drifting and bobbing upon the cool , humid air , devoured the cobalt-blue sky , blocked away what little left of the bright sunlight. Opposite to the bad weather , John was in a good mood , for many reasons he had decided this day was a normal day. He hadn’t had a normal day for a very…very long time in his life.

 

Taking a sip of the hot , strong coffee he walked leisurely down the bustling streets . The taste left a pleasant bitter sweet on his tongue. Seven a.m , at this time London was always crowded with people from all walk of life , reading a paper on the pavement , waiting for the buses , delivering new mails , chatting on the park benches , or wolfing down breakfast etc… mixed with a min-mash sound : the crying of people , the whistling of cars , the twittering of birds , the whispering of pedestrians and most of all the loud thudding of his own rapid heartbeat . 

 

It made London so unique , lively , and endearing in such an odd way that he could never truthly understand.

 

There was no denying that , John , was helplessly in love with this old , cranky city. The first time he had set foot on the sinuous , trait , ancient stone roads , he knew distinctively that his heart had belonged to here wholly and fully .

 

The gentle wind blew his hair off , tickled his cheeks , his face was radiant with a beaming smile. In that fleeting moment , John looked incredibly young , boyish and brim of vitality like a blooming flower bathed in the fresh aroma of the awakening day. 

 

It was already a quarter past seven , damn , he would be late for the bus. Today he had : Biology (his favourist) , Chemistry , Philosophy and then … then free period , great , he would grab some lunch and then meet Sarah at the library as plan. Well Sarah was kind and sweet. It had been too long since he had a proper date. Everything sound wonderful. Normal was wonderful.

 

Lost in his own dreamy thought , somehow John hadn’t noticed his usual bus was passing by collected all the guests and the speeded up . 

 

N..o..r..m..a..l..l..l..w…a…s..w…o..-

No , oh no , OH NO the bus , the bus had gone . Damn!

 

“Wait , wait …”

 

**************** 

 

They talked about various things : hobbies , love life , dreams , future , anything that popped into their heads but not about his family or his first love , sore subjects he supposed. It was a pleasant conversation , somehow in their fifth , no sixth dates John could not shake off the dubious feeling that his relationship with Sarah won’t last long , like other girlfriend of his , which were alway ended in tragedy. The thought troubled him for weeks , even though how hard he tried , he always found something wrong with their relationship , sometimes it were the girls : she was drunk ( a second Harry , no thanks ) , she slept with everyone ( well not him , not yet , but still!) , she took drugs ( inexcusable ), she wanted his hair dyed ( blonde was nice!) , she was a Mormon ( couldn’t imagine sleeping with her ) , or sometimes it was him , him being to passive , too careful , too affectionate , too obvious or may be he was just convinced himself that he had got over her.

 

His first love. 

 

Mary

 

No he had forgotten her , moved on and left the past behind. He berated himself for thinking of her in such moment like this.

 

But there was something special about Sarah that he didn’t want it to end so soon. Perhaps it were her smiles , her cheeky manners or her soothing presence that he could not help but attracted to. Eventually , they ended up eating takeaway at his cramped flat and him was snogging her passionately on the sofa .

 

Her lips were soft , and tasted like cherry , her hands wrapped securely around his nape and her legs enclosed his hip encouraged him to take the lead , he nimbled gently at the soft lips , used his tongue to pry her white teeth open and examined carefully everything inside. She panted and moaned feverishly into his mouth. Her face was a dye of pink , her pupils were dilated , a pure deep black there was no sign of her normal dirt brown anywhere, her eyes were half-lidded and shone brightly under the heat and the craving lust heady in the air.

 

“ U…mmm … God Joh..n…J..J..ohn … kis..ses…me….kiss es…m….e” – he applied , attacked her mouth with full force.

Then a horror realisation struck him right then and there . What was this?OH GOD? was he looking for a subtitue? chasing after a phantom? yearning for some meaningless love? The sensation was disorientated and vapid.

 

No matter how long or hard he kissed her he coundn’t feel a single thing , it was nice but …if felt wrong , incomplete and … that is it , nothing more. It was not enough. Disappointment filled him completely unlike his kisses with M…. her .

All his efforts had gone waste. A cruel taunt from the mighty God , all of the emotions and desire he tried to supress , burry deeply under layers of layers of skin for so long suddenly exploded , spurted like successive tidal waves on a stormy day. Why? Why? he tried so hard to forget , to forget , to forget…

 

“Kiss me .. kiss me John… I love you ...”  
“Mary…. Mar…ry ..I love…”

 

Immediately he released her , staggered up to fasten his shirt’s buttons. The memory was still too painful and fresh.

 

“ I am sorry , so sorry Sarah , its nice but I think…we should …don’t you think it was too fas..t…we should you know….slow..down..a bit” - he stuttered for an explanation , hoped that she would not be offended.

Sarah eyes were startlingly opened , staring wide at him like she could not full comprehend of what he just said.

 

“What do you mean fast? , John , How on earth two month is fast ?” – she shouted , truly angry , her face was a deep red but not from the kisses , not anymore . It was purely rage.

 

“I like you John , very much but I … we can’t keep going on like this I am so confused”- a few tears rolled down on her cheeks , whereas she tried to kiss him , seduce him , to be suggestive , active , he shied away , became distant , closed and afraid? Afraid of what?of love?of her?

 

“Tell me you feel the same , tell me? Do you?” there was hopefulness and pleading , laced in her small voice , it quivered slightly.

 

“I …I…” A dreadful sadness made his heart sank , no he didn’t feel the same , no he just wanted her as a friend. He could not tell her that but he didn’t want to lie to her either , it would break her heart and he was no such heartless bastard , she was his friend Jesus!

 

“I…I… please understand … I… can’t…we… be…friends?” He tried to put on a reassuring smile but it failed miserably.

 

And that was the last straw. Sarah bent over to pick up her high-heels and stormed furiously through the door , didn’t even bother to straighten her hair and clothes. He ran to the window , watched her back gradually became smaller and smaller until she was just a black dot and then vanished into the streets. He never felt this tired and vulnerable .

 

John sighed , took off his shoes and closed the door.

 

He head was pounding.

 

After having gone through his usual night routine , he longued himself on the bed , it made a unattractive squeaking sound , the thing was old and probably would need to be get rid of soon. Deathly silence embraced the pitch-dark room , a lithe stream of moon light smeared messily on the sheet from the closed curtains , the ticking of the watch on the nightstand suddenly seemed awfully loud.

He couldn’t bear it. 

 

It was a harsh reminder of how cold and small his flat was. How lonely and empty he felt.

 

At these times he missed his parents terribly , he wished t - 

 

A buzzing sound interrupted his current thought .

 

His phone. Who could it possibly be ? at this devilish hour… arghhh , OH MY GOD!HARRY , AGAIN! Always tortured him with her rambling nonsense every fucking time she was tipsy , unbelievable. Sibling be damned!

 

He picked up his mobile phone, stared at it for a few seconds , h..u..u..m strange he thought , the screen lit up and appeared : 

 

‘UNKNOWN NUMBER’ 

 

“Hello” he tentatively asked.

 

“Hello … Is this Mr Watson?” a husky voice of a middle-aged woman from the other side .

 

“Yes… sorry who is this?”

 

“Mr Watson , your sister Ms Harriet Watson has been transferred into our hospital an hour ago because of kidney failure , you are her closet relative so we would like to inform you”. 

 

“What .. oh..no … Is she alright?”

 

“Yes , she is under supervision and her condition is much stable now but we would like you to come to sign some paper and discuss your sister situation “.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief. One of these days his delicate heart would break for sure.

 

“Oh my god ! Thank you …I will be there in a minute”.

 

And there went his normal day . He massaged his eyebrowns , the headache was becoming more and more prominent , he needed some aspirins .


	3. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ...SHERLOCK!!! I decide to go for longer chapters and here you are.
> 
> I really appreciate constructive comments.
> 
> And some tags have changed
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The first thing that kicked into his very much functional brain after a temporary paralysis was that the place was fucking enormous and magnificent. The club was furnished with leek metal tables and long tufted leather grey armchairs , aromatic candles flickered , held by pillar metal curved holders , bottles of champagnes and vintage lied lean in ice buckets , water leaked through them , gathering and turned into droplets fell down along the hard metal surface. The glass walls were decorated with intricated triple lines of circle, scattered and abstract , lit by flashing neon blue , a striking combination. From afar , it looked like wave of riptides flowing through the invisible glasses , printed its trait on the crystal surface .

 

The drinking bar was a U-shaped made from glossy white porcelain , a rows of neat plastic funnel-shaped stools , the base of the bar was illuminated by bright milder-blue tubes and then turn into a faded navy colour in the bottom . Various colour-glass piled up on the bar and wine glasses hanging by wooden racks. The cabinet was filled with bottle of wines and drinks from the most common brand which he could vaguely recognize like : vodka , whiskey , martini , scotch to some expenisve , sophisicated designed with strange names like : Montrachet , La Tache Romanee Conti 1995 , Chateau Margaux 1787 , Petrus etc … they sounded alien to John but he listened patiently nonetheless as the bartender eagerly made recommendations. Like all the guests , the waiter and waitress were dressed impeccably with long-sleeved white crisp shirts , black waist coat and pants for men , short-sleeved and knee-length skirts for women . 

 

But it was the main stage that captured his attention the most. It was shaped liked zic-zac letter and fringed with double pink-blue light tapes. There were attached steel pillar. Several females and males was posing and dancing.

 

All of they were extremely fit , lithe , attractive and especially almost naked except for the bizarre sexy , erotic costumes. A girl , who was probably his age , was wearing a tight leather black bikini which barely covered her big breast and bossom bottom , a black mask over her eyes and a pairs of ear cats pining on her head , in addition there was also a cat tail woven onto the pant dangling between her legs.  
.

But that was nothing to compare with the guy behind her ... He was wearing nothing but …clamps … with sharp teeth bitten into the flesh of his nipples , the small chain kept swaying back and forth as he moved around. He was also in black leather harshness, they ran cross his chest looped to a ring , another band stretched tightly wrapped around his muscle waist , another band of leather ran directly from the ring to the base of his cock , connected to a much smaller … triple metal ring? Detached the testicles and bound them tight. God it looked painful but somehow the sight made him involuntarily sweat and a little hard already.

 

The guests just carried on chatting , drinking and contemplating the 'view'.

 

The club reeked of money and sex.

 

It was beyond imagination. But then , he had never been to a club before , not to mention a posh D/s club.

 

John realized with a shock that this could be him in the future , dancing around in kinky outfits.

 

What the Hell had he gotten himself into ?

 

“ Excuse me ! Do you know where the ritual Selection room is ?” he asked a men who had been sitting silently next to him.

 

The man abandoned his glass of amber liquid and turned around to assess John. Short brown hair , with a toned body. He carried an indifferent bearing like nothing in this world could really interest him. Odd. The man answered the question with a cranky hoarse voice :

 

“New. Are you?” his eyes promptly darkened , turned critical and watchful. 

 

“Take the lift straight to the thi…..fourth floor” he casually replied after a pause.

 

Groaned thankfully John picked himself up , not forget to flash the stranger a grateful smile before rushing to the lift. The man smirked , took a sip of the drink , a wicked joy written all over his face as he watched John leaving the bar. Nice butt and pretty cute too. 

 

A ‘DINK’ sound signaled that he was here. The second floor was much like the first one except for the lack of animation and sensuality. It looked like an ordinary mansion , with an uncoiled carpet and embroided flowery patterns . The large hallway was unusually empty and quiet. The oaken door were firmly closed . To the right side was curtain glass wall , captured all the beautiful scenery of the city at night below and the pale yellow moon shone outside . 

 

A small yelling noise echoed from somewhere down the hallway. Before he could properly think his feet had been moving towards the source of the sound. Turned out it was the last room to the left corner , the light was dull here , lit by only white candles on the wall . He could distinctively sense something was off . 

 

Dark cracked cold concrete wall .  
No window.  
The creaking floorboard.  
A metal stainless door came into his view.  
And the evidental fact that there was a sound of a crying woman seeping through the half-opened door. 

 

He gulped , glanced around , still empty and his gaze landed on the porcelain flower vase on the table. An idea flashed through his mind. It was weighty , it would do. Grabbed the vase , he moved soundlessly to the door . Through the gap he could easily made out a room. It was dark ! contained various tools and devices that he hardly identified : ropes , flog , paddles , bars , shackle and his blood chilled at the sight of sharp hooks and even knives. 

 

A blear figure of a man in a tight-fitting shirt , he was standing with his back to John , 6’ tall with messy hair. In his hand was a whip and he was ruthlessly delivering vigorous blows on the back of a girl. He couldn’t see her face but her sobs and whimpers indicated that the blows must have drawled blood and hurt like hell. The sick bastard seemed absolute absorbed in whipping her , ignored her plead for him to stop. He tiptoed to the man , and , halfway there , the man seemed to notice his presence and turned abruptly around. That was it , “Bang !” the vase hit the bastard right at the forearm , enough to make him unconscious for a short time but not enough to kill him. After all John was a man of morality and conscience .

 

The vase fell to the ground with a clanking sound. He ran to the girl , Oh God! , she was naked , her limbs were tied to four corners of a table. Her eyes were puffy and there was a shock and confused expression on her face . 

 

“Are you alright ?” John asked with concern. 

 

“Don’t worry I am here to save you ” his hands shook with concentration , he scowled , the rope knot was damned tight to unravel , when he finally moved to untie her feet. A pounding thump . 

 

And then the next thing he knew , he was the one on the ground , a heavy body pressed on his , restricted his movements , his right arm was wrenched awkwardly behind his back , the crunching sound of broken bones. The man had came around. Fuck! He should have anticipated this happened.

 

A baritone rumble sound next to his ear:

 

“ Who are you? What are you doing here? Do you know this room was forbidden? Are you one of my brother men ? Disgusting” the man hissed with venomous despise.

 

“ Ahhh…. that hurts , Let me go ! You crazy bastard , and Who the fuck are you?” John snapped , his assumption was confirmed. Not only was the man a bloody sadist also a paranoid maniac . 

 

Fantastic!

 

“ Hummmmm interesting!” liked a science poked into an foreign creature brain. His body shivered .

 

“ You are telling the truth but if you are not sent by my nosy brother then .Why did you interrupt my experiment ?” more pressure was applied .

 

“ What! you call beating a woman to death is an experiment” shouted John , the guy was really twisted . 

 

“ Well I didn’t force her into any of it , she volunteered ” the man explained in composed manner.

 

“And besides she was enjoying it immensely , were’t you? , Julia?

 

“Yes , Sir” somehow all the bondage was undone, she stood upright and that was when he noticed the flush on her face. It was not something that he was unfamiliar with …. The flush when one was aroused sexually . What the hell! Why would she…. 

 

Baffled by the whole situation . John stammered :

 

“But , but…”

 

The man chuckled above him , a deep vibrating sound that did something weird to his placid member . For God sake , not now , perfect timing .

 

“You can leave now , return to your room , I won’t require your service for the night anymore” the man spoke tonelessly , still kept a close grip on his arm . Bossy .

 

“Yes sir” – the girl replied gently.

 

“Oh! And close the door will you , we don’t want to have another unfortunate ‘incident’ ” smugness and amusement mixed in his tone .

 

The sound of a closed door confirmed that he was alone in the room with the man. He struggled and thrashed in vain , the man was just too heavy .

 

“ Let me go . What do you want?” he threatened , try to put on his intimidating face. The man didn’t even budge , on the contrary , he seemed even more pleased .

 

“ Now since you are here , we could carry on my experiment , fair business , don’t you think” and then a hand threaded it way into his shirt , caressed his back . 

 

“ You …p…pervert! Let me go !” But the man seemed oblivious while cold slender fingers continued to roamed freely examined every inch of his back

 

“ Say the one who barging into other people’s room without permission” the man retorted , pinched his shoulder slightly to emphasize his point.

 

John blushed , it wasn't like he did it on purpose. How was he supposed to know he…and she…- another pinch to his neck

 

John trembled , and then let out a moan ,where did that come from. Hopefully it would go amiss.

There was a glint in those blue-grey calculating eyes. Yep , definitely no.

He was being molested by a completely stranger may-be-a-psychopath and he was aroused by it. 

 

Just great .

 

And then summoned up all his courage . He screamed for his life :

 

“HELP ME ! SOMEBODY HELP ME ! HE TRY TO RAPE ME ! HELPPpppp mmmmm…” a hand blocked his mouth , muffled the screaming. Reflexively , John bit the pale flesh hard , the man cursed then hissed. As he retreated his wounded hand , the grip loosen. This was his opportunity , with no hesitancy he head-butted the man , a finishing stroke. It made the git wobbled backwards. John took the chance , sprung tree and then ran furiously for the door.

 

He kept running. Not till John was in the lift that he dared to breathed a sigh of relief . God! That was really close . And then giggled uncontrollably. God! Dangerous but fun. He panted , pressed on number 1. That was enough exploration for one night. The lift opened , a waiter stepped in .

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where the Selection room is , are you ?” – John said breathlessly.

 

“ Oh , second floor , sir, the first room on the left” – came the young waiter polite reply .

 

“ Thank you” Damn it ! The men at the bar played prank on him . He deliberately directed him to the wrong direction . Not his lucky day he supposed.

 

Sherlock staggered up , crutched his already bruised and concussed head , red blood oozed slowly from his palm , there was vivid teeth marks on it . But he seemed unaffected by the injuries . His mind was occupied with datas and questions . What a fierce little thing , he thought fondly. He couldn’t help but feel attracted to the smaller boy , his defiant attitude , his stupid bravery , his noble manner or perhaps his innocent responsiveness. 

 

He could never resist a wild , free soul . 

 

The thought made a smile bloomed on the cupid lips.

 

He crouched down and picked up the ID card that he had pickpocketed from the man when he was examining his back. The idiot wasn’t even aware that he had lost his ID , predictable .

 

A ‘John H. Watson’ it said .

 

Ah… newcomer then , he knew where was his next destination.

 

But first , he had to clean up. The shirt was already dirty thanks to the wrestling , there was no way Sherlock could let anybody see him in this state . Unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ??? Is it okay ?


	4. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so so much for the delay! I was caught up in exams and tests . Thank you for all your support and kudos and comments . I highly appreciate them all .

The room was consumed by the redolent smell of stink beer , strong bourbon , pungent perfume , hair gel mingled with the dried sweat . On the background you could hear the faint whirring sound of the regulator working to its maximum capacity . The room had no window and it was a hot summer night . 

 

John breathed in shallow timid gulps , the foul smell made his nose tingled . Just like others , John didn’t dare to breath loudly . All eyes on the room were fixed onto the trio…

 

What an abnormal scene they made ! Authoritative and dominant . In the middle of the room , on the couch came one sat and two stood .

 

Two bulky escorts in black suit , with accessories in matching dye , they even wore dark glasses ( Although it was night ) which made they look like those secret agents in Bond films . However , the young man sat between the pair was the opposite image . He was much younger by the look of it and seemed rather uncomfortable to be here . On the other hands , he was completely at ease with their consistent accompany even if they followed him like a shadow , never left his sides for a second . An unapproachable look on their motionless faces . Everything seemed like a potential threat to them for every now and then , they kept scutinising the whole room or staring at something in the dark corner . 

 

A small pink flesh tucked out and wetted those chapped lips as the man continued :

“ Because of some sudden change in plan , Sh…m..Master Holmes won’t attend the Selection”. He carded his fingers through his head . 

 

Every few minutes , he kept smoothed out his thick black hair , caused some curl fall over those enchanting eyes . The more he repeated the action , the more tousled and ruffled his hair became , John mused . He guessed it was habit , when he was nervous which happened more often than not , a mild tremor ran through his left palm . It was hard to fix .

 

“ However , there are some ground rules here that you need to remember:

First , and most important , always address to others as Sir or Madam . Don’t speak to anyone without direct permission . No wandering around . Lower your head when you walk . And obey Master and other Doms ‘s orders”.

.

“And most important keep away from Floor 4 and above . Failure to follow these crucial rules means punishments . Bear in mind that you are a slave now tamed and bound .

 

From this day on you live for your Masters.

Breathe for your Masters .

 

And serve for them”.

 

Day one , and John already broke half of the main rules . He didn’t know how to feel about that , smug for being his rebellious nature or worried for the consequence that followed next . So instead , he set on being optimistic, after all he still had a lot to learn. A lot .

 

John eagerly took in every words , didn’t dare to indulge himself being distracted for fear of missing any essential instruction. It was quite obvious that John was much more inexperienced than others here . He felt like lost little Alice in Wonderland , wandering aimlessly into a place of dreams and magic with mysterious creatures . 

 

It confused him fiendishly , rules and words and status complex . His restricted intellect was exploding with wonder and perplexity . He had to grind his teeth , clenching his hand into fists to refrain from tapping the guy standing next to him demand an interpration . 

 

In Gentlemen Holmes club , people were ranked from Servants presented as the lowest and then Pets , Doms , Favour and the highest and most powerful of all : Masters/Mistresses . Due to status , they would be expected to complete different duties .

 

Servants would serve their masters as valets , obey their requests without question or hestitation and supplying every need of their masters . 

 

On the other hands , Pets were officially recognized as nothing more then sex toys and decorations for those who with wealth in need of sexual satisfaction but didn’t want any lingering attachment . Other time they danced and entertained the guest . 

 

Fav and Master were much more complicated , the young man refused to explain more , with a blunt notion that they would eventually find out during their training soon.

 

The young man was in a tight-fitting jet black shirt , a leather jacket with metal button studded on the collar accompanied by skinny jean , bright black eyes , pink thin lips and an angular face . He was undeniably striking , and attractive . 

 

How could someone looked like corruption , sins , bad and at the same time there was that invitatory temptation , that innocent seduction and utter charm .

The sight caught some sneaky glances , some unashamed stares and even some appreciative grins from both guys and girls , but John was too absorb in something else .

 

His eyes was glued to the sparkling ornament .

 

The premonition latched onto his thought , the man just didn’t fit the profile . He looked nothing like the sort . But the black collar sat snugly around his neck said otherwise . Surrender and Submission , it mocked . It made him wonder why he was here , a guy liked him was supposed to be riding a motocycle and smoking and flirting with a pretty girl , not being here with the symbol of slavery on his neck . On the back of it , he caught a glimpse of two letters carved elegantly into the leather which he suspected must be the initials of a name . There hung the unanswered question : Who was his owner ? 

 

Wearing a mark of someone like that was beyond imagination . 

A chilling nauseous coiled in his stomach .

 

Truth to be told .The knowledge of yielding to his secret sinful desires , of losing his self-control , of submitting to some random , splaying his bare soul and reaping his heart open scared him endlessly . He was a man of his own and he would prefer to remain like that for the rest of his like . Furthermore he solemnly believed no one could sway him or change his mind . 

 

John had set his goal clear : money . Once he had earned enough he would escape and fulfil his dream career . But the future was still too far away . 

 

“ As for the rest , you will be instructed and taught during your training term”.

 

“Is there any questions?” he asked .

 

Absolute silence . Well they did know when to keep their mouth shut at best . 

 

“ No . Alright then do you understand what I say ?” His voice boomed across the room , echoed thunderously . A respond was apparently expected .

 

“Yes , sir” they replied in chorus .

 

He nodded in satisfaction .

 

“ Good . Then let the Sorting begin”

 

*********************

 

Fifteen minutes ago , in another room , a conversation was being held out. The man on a high-backed chair gazed unfocusedly somewhere out the grand window , his face was bathed in the moon light , highlighting those sharp cheek bones and the unnatural pale colour of his skin . He spoke in a composed and decisive tone , leaving no place for argument .

 

“ I want you to keep track of the new boy : John Watson ”.

 

The other man sighed , frustation traced along the hard line of his unshaved jaw , his lips twitched , a huff of air flew out and nothing more . An angry and defeated stare was thrown to the direction of Sherlock , of course , it was innocently ignored in favour of the slender violet string that he was holding tenderly .

 

“Why , if I may ask , sir ?” 

 

“ Actually no you may not . It is none of your business and I certainly don’t recall asking you for reference , either” He said casually , stroking the smooth wood .

 

“Besides it’s your duty to satisfy my need , not to question it” Sherlock reminded , relaxed a bit further into the chair . 

 

Once the man was sure that the fire of disgust and hatred had eased off to some extent , he found his voice again . The words seemed reluctant and strained as if someone squeeze it out of him.

 

“How is it not my business?”

 

“It is not my business to concern your motive but catering for those new Subs is”

 

“ The last one was almost dead after a week under your ‘possession’ need I mind you?” he provoked accusingly . This time not bother to conceal the blatant sarcasm and bitterness lied underneath the words .

 

In response , the taller man let out an feral snarl , the feign pretense shattered immediately , giving a glimpse of the true demon lurking inside . Sherlock whirled around to meet the man gaze . He flinched , suddenly found himself being pinned by a pair of astonishing blue eyes , he could literally see emotions flickering , wavering in those tiny circles . With little yellow dots . Under the artificial light they turned almost green .

 

It was strange the way a look could have that much effect on a person . Even though he had grown accustomed to it , the intense sensation never ceased to amaze him . Unable to rival with the penetration, he averted his eyes . The other man just sneered , hands propped up under his chin . The mask was back on again , betrayed nothing but perfect control .

 

He noticed the white bandage on the left hand , but wisely paid no comment . 

 

“ But the training process is inevitable . Surely you must know that , they aren’t considered necessary for nothing ”. 

 

“ No , let him train like others . Keep a close tab on him that is all I require” Sherlock broke off , his voice dropped staggering low .

 

“ Treat him like others and be as harsh with him as possible . The boy needs to be tamed a bit” he added , the brink of his lips turned up . His fingers was kneading the disinfected fabric as if he was trying to reminisce a particular memory . For the first time in his life , he realised that Sherlock was actually giddy and …gleeful.

 

The sight was creepy and unsettling to say .

 

“ The boy has some fire in him but no matter I will shape him into a slave ” Sherlock muttered , eyes became distant again before closing entirely , his eyes brown knitting in deep focus , his voice was barely audible , trailing into a ribbon of murmurs .

 

“ As you wish , sir , I will make accommodation then” . 

 

The silence stretched out , he took it as a cue of dismission . As he was walking to the door he heard Sherlock mumbled :

 

“Oh and do send my regard to my brother , will you”.

 

He rolled his eyes , those fuckers were invariably dramatic . Childish sibling rivalry between two grown-ups was a hilarious sight to behold . 

 

“ Yes , he says that he loves his little brother too” 

 

Mycroft said no such thing .

 

He just merely wanted to revenge Sherlock a bit . His snickers didn’t go unnoticed . In fact , the scowl on Sherlock’s face indicated that he was visibly irritated by it . His joyous moment could not last long before a particular remark strike him hard :

 

“ Your walking posture is quite awkward , the paddle must be merciless” he tutted , voice mixed with sympathetic , if one would’t know otherwise , one would mistake it for genuine concern . There was nothing genuine about the devil and certainly no such thing as concern.

 

A deep flush crept into his cheeks , he was transfixed with surprise . Embarrassment bubbled in his throat , rending his speaking ability .

 

“ Ho…w..w co..u…l…d .y…ou..-”

 

He grunted , Sherlock had withdrew to his sacred Mind Palace , again , therefore , attempt at conservation right now was fruitless . 

 

On such occasions , he had an itching desire to punch the asshole on the face , leaving some nasty bruises there . But he knew there was a limit to everything . Toying with it was a risky thing but once you had crossed the line , there was no coming back . That was a harrowing experience he learned from dealing with the Holmes . 

 

Once the door slammed shut , cupid-bow lips quirked up . Lestrade had been quite annoying lately , unsurprisingly his brother ‘s doing , paddle spanking , metal…humm.. no wooden , how pedestrian of him , ha , the fat git was ever lazy and obsolete in creating punishment . Mycroft was slipping . 

 

He needed to have a chat with his ‘dear’ brother soon.

 

**********************

 

The woman clicked her tongue : “Servant” and then moved on to a scrawny teen with huge eyes and fair hair , he looked like he was about to pee in his pants already . 

 

Turned out the sorting was much simple than he had anticipated . Lot of people were out , various bizarre reasons. The row became thinner and thinner , next was Henry Knight , they talked a bit during the long wait and befriended quickly in spite of the uncanny circumstances . Even though he didn’t query , he knew Henry had his own story . He was just as clueless as John but somehow managing to struggle better than him . 

 

The looked on her face right now resembled a carnivore hunting for its next meal . Was nobody in this club normal?

 

“Raise your head , boy” she pressed her heel , an act of impatience . 

 

Henry complied qualmishly , for a moment John thought she was mouthing ‘out ’ but somehow it came out as :

 

“Pet” 

Some more were out . Cold sweat began to seep through his thin layer of clothes , condensing into beads spattering on his forehead , dampening his shirt . A dark patch made it presence under his armpits . Thanks God , he didn’t have a body odour . It would be pretty awkward him standing here , in the middle of the sorting , which was really important , sweating from head to toe with a sour smell . That would probably didn’t made a good impression .

 

The anxiety corroded his mind , crawled along his spine , caused his tendons go tensed and numb , his throat had gone dry long ago . God , he yearned for a cold shower and his creaky bed , they never seemed that desirable to be home , read a book and watch some craps on the tv . Time crawled torturously slow , inched from seconds , to minutes to hours , had it been hours ? . The clock on the wall marked two hours had passed .

 

Another blond girl “servant” and a handsome guy ‘pet’ didn’t take her half a second to decide . And then suddenly she was confronting him , instead of giving a quick verdict , she smirked , taking a step back and observing him carefully . 

He couldn’t help squirming self-consciously under her attention . He forced himself to be still , challenged her with his celestial eyes .

A stubborn part in him didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of showing his fear , which caused her smirk even wider . 

An ant was crawling on his back .

 

Although he knew it was probably a creation of his own imagination , the urge to scratch it was too much , if he could just move his arm .... Her eyes crinkled . He swallowed before , finally , she broke off . He felt like a huge weigh had been lifted off his shoulder . 

 

“Pet” she declared cheerlessly and walked past him , didn’t spare another glance . 

 

He thought he heard a note of amusement in her voice . 

 

Damn! He was so fucked up . Well at least he got Henry with him , it did made him feel a little better. 

 

******************

 

Six guys and four girls including him and Henry were led to another room . Then from the portal , a man came in . 

 

“ I am Sebastian Wilkes , you can call me Mr Wilkes , from this day on I will be in charge of your trainng” . Sebastian said as a way of greeting . His expression was imbued with disdain , eyes up on the sky , back straight and head almost knocked the ceiling , he flashed them a crooked smile . More teeth than an actual one , the kind of smile you used to see around those rich spoilt kids in his uni , the I-am-above-you-all one . 

 

With his sly and drafty outward , ‘Sebas’ looked like a wolf dressed up as grandma , just waited until you made mistake and then BAMF! he would eat you alive . 

 

God , it was a sinister . 

 

Just as he thought the day could not proceed to get any worse …

 

The error of assumption , he noted bitterly . 

 

So the training began .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments please!
> 
>  
> 
> Can anyone help me beta this fic or introduce me to one ? I will be thankful . Any suggestion for the plot ?
> 
>  
> 
> A small notion : Greg is about 25 years old in this fic . And Sherlock is 22 . Everyone is younger !


End file.
